


Kristin McGee

by applepail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, i just really like how his heaven is kristin mcgee okay, idk its just some drabbling, she must be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepail/pseuds/applepail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a nineteen year old boy to want to spend eternity dancing with you, you must be an amazing girl. Adam Milligan explains what made Kristin McGee so special, why he can never think of her as just "Kristin," and why his prom night was how he wanted to spend his afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kristin McGee

I was an incredibly plain kid. I had a single mother who worked the graveyard shift at a hospital and I kept to my books so I could go to med school when the time came. My friends commented that I “didn’t do much,” and I guess I didn’t. I somehow always found myself faced with some task list to conquer. I needed to keep Mom and I’s life in order, after all.

So I guess I never really understood when my friends hit that age where girls went from disgusting to magical and mysterious. I couldn’t bring myself to think like that. In my lifeplan, I had no room for distractions.

But then there was Kristin McGee.

And Kristin McGee was stellar.

She was the product of a thousand exploded stars, and I knew this because I felt the ‘boom’ of a cosmic firework every time I looked at her. I waved at her in the hallways, and she waved back, because she was nice to everyone. She was saccharine in the best way. Her attitude was real and authentic and everything she did felt like bliss to my little freshman heart. Her presence lit up the room, and she didn’t even know.

Kristin McGee looked like she walked right out of a romantic comedy. She was the female protagonist. Pretty, athletic, sweet, and a grade ahead of me. She had plenty of friends and line of handsome suitors I could never hope to compete with.

Kristin McGee stunningly red hair and a smile that made you think God must’ve really meant it when he said “Let there be light.” Her eyes were this mind boggling green that went on forever and ever and reminded you of fresh dewy grass dotted with golden dandelions.

Kristin McGee gave you this feeling in the very bottom of your stomach that made it do somersaults and set your very core on fire. It was the most perfect feeling in the world, and it made every inch of you tingle with warmth.

One look at her and my fourteen year old heart melted. Melted makes it sound sweet, but it felt more like chocolate on a hot day. Boiling away like I fell into a pit of lava, turning to shapeless goop. I always imagined “love at first sight” would be pleasant and bubbling, but with it came a deeply-rooted pain in my heart. A longing to talk to the pretty girl with the pretty face and the pretty eyes and the pretty smile that made waking up every morning to an empty house worth it.

This was the first time I’d fallen, really, really fallen, in love. It felt like jumping off the high dive into a pool of honey. It was sweet, overwhelmingly so. It blurred my vision and was so thick it made it hard to move or breathe, and it was all around me. It was sticky and warm and just as awful as it was amazing.

And I had never even thought about falling in love before I bumped into her two weeks into my freshman year.

She apologized, gave me that angelic grin, and left me with a feeling in the very, very pit of my stomach that I had never once felt before.

I could never just think of her as “Kristin.” It felt empty. There a thousand Kristins in the world, but there was only one Kristin McGee. She is the only Kristin that has ever and will ever matter to me. Kristin McGee felt like I had nothing else in the world worth thinking about. Nothing could top her. No other girl was attractive anymore.

I had a thousand plans on how we would officially meet, and thusly fall in love. I forced away any idea of rejection, because it always felt like someone dropped a rock on my stomach, or like some malicious rat was crawling around inside and biting at all the little soft spots.

When I was fifteen, I broke my leg falling out of a tree trying to get her attention. She and some of her friends helped get me to the hospital my mom worked at. I probably sounded like an idiot talking to her, I was so high off her touch. From that day on, after seeing the look on my face when Kristin McGee spoke to me, Mom knew I was head over heels for her. It became a joke between us, about how wonderful our wedding was going to be and how our children would look just like their mother.

I made myself a promise to be good dad for Kristin’s kids. I’d stick around.

When I was sixteen, her cat got lost and I stayed up all night searching the neighborhood for it. I was determined to be the one to rescue the little orange tabby. I wanted nothing more than to be Kristin McGee’s knight in shining armor. I found it, sometime past midnight, hiding under the dumpster behind Starbucks. I still have scars from all the cat scratches. I will never forget that happy look on her face.

When I was seventeen, I almost threw up on her trying to ask her to prom. I was stuttering, my legs were shaking, and my voice might’ve cracked. When she said yes, I was so happy I almost crashed my car three different times on the way home. Mom said I looked punchdrunk for the rest of the week.

That prom was the best night of my life.

Kristin McGee looked like some sort of goddess to the moon and the stars. She was positively glowing, and every time the light caught her the beading on her dress would twinkle like an entire galaxy. I got a few jealous glares for being the one who took Kristin McGee to prom.

That night, she kissed me and lit up my world.

I never even got to second base that night, but honestly, the thought never occurred to me. I was caught up in her smile, and how she laughed, and what a great time she was having.

She moved away the next month, and I will admit I cried into my pillow for a good hour.

I don’t think I’ll ever forget Kristin McGee.

I think it must sound silly for my heaven to be prom night, when I didn’t even get laid and we had the worst DJ on earth. But spending eternity with a gorgeous, smiling Kristin McGee certainly sounds like heaven to me.


End file.
